


Booty Call

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Furry, Masturbation Help, Sex Dreams, Vaginal Fingering, just mentioned kinda, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Himiko wakes up aroused and texts Kokichi to come fix it.





	Booty Call

“Nyeh… what a pain,” Himiko whined to herself, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She’d woken up from a very enjoyable dream about a pack of werewolves sharing her to find that she had a rather bothersome problem. She was dripping wet and almost desperate for something sexual, but masturbating seemed like so much work. She sighed, regretting again that she’d yet to ask Miu to make her a fucking machine attachment for her bed, and groped for her phone in the darkness. 

She swiped her finger across the screen and considered who was likely to be awake and up for helping her. If Angie was awake, then she was probably working on something that Atua had inspired her to do, and wouldn’t want to be bothered. Tenko was definitely asleep. Kokichi… that was an idea. He’d probably be up for it. 

 **[text]**  U up?

The response was almost immediate

 **[text]**  Sure am, whatcha need?

She gave brief consideration to tact before deciding it was too much trouble, especially since he never showed any himself. 

 **[text]**  Wanna cum. Help?

 **[text]**  Brt

Himiko was sure that would be the end of the brevity about it. He was sure to tease her, sure to make a big deal about it, and rather likely to tell everyone, but he was also fairly certain to give her what she wanted, and nobody believed him anyway. 

 **[text]**  Let urself in

 **[text]**  always do ;)

Himiko gave a small shudder. That was a bit unsettling, as she was sure he’d intended, but the implication was probably a lie. He probably wasn’t sneaking into her room. And if he was, it was probably not to do anything bad. She hoped anyway. 

“Hey! Hey!” Kokichi announced himself after a small click, as the door to her room opened, “Your friendly neighborhood twink, here to help you out!” He beamed, tucking his hands behind his head and stood at the foot of her bed, looking down at her. 

“Isn’t that a gay thing?” Himiko yawned; he had so much energy that even just being around him was tiring, “I’m a girl…” 

“Okay, so uuuuuusually I’m just on call to get my ass fucked, but, you know, I’m verse, whatcha wantin’, cutie pie?” he swung around to sit at the foot of her bed. In truth, this had all been a bit unexpected, but he was certainly not going to turn down some positive attention at night.

Himiko stopped short of answering, blinking for a moment. She hadn’t actually thought that far in advance. The puddle between her legs certainly meant that something down there required attention, but she didn’t know for sure what she liked. In the dream, it had been vague, but overwhelming. She was pretty sure a few of the werewolves had been inside her. But the time she’d actually tried touching herself, before it got to be too much work, she’d found her clitoris to be more sensitive. Maybe something could happen with both parts? 

“Earth to Himiko,” Kokichi giggled, searching her face for where she’d gone off to, “It’s rude to call a guy up for a booty call and then not answer!” He grinned, showing he wasn’t actually offended. 

“Right,” she nodded, “Uh, I don’t know what I want. Can you figure it out? Maybe something inside? And with my clitoris? Maybe?” she offered an uncertain shrug in lieu of an apology. 

“Wow, I’m just gonna do alllll the work here, huh?” Kokichi chuckled, “Okay, well, the cum dumpster let me practice on it,” he wondered how Miu would feel about him using it pronouns for her and decided to try it to her face later, “So, you’re in luck! I’ve got some ideas!” 

He pulled the blanket up, baring her legs. He folded it and sat it atop her stomach, then looked down at her. Himiko wore a short, red nightgown and white puffy bloomers, under which he could see a dark spot spreading over the sheet. “Okay!” he rubbed his hands together excitedly, “Can I take your panties off?” He gave brief thought to the notion that he should potentially consider what was sexy, but then remembered it was Himiko- she probably wouldn’t care. 

Himiko nodded, closing her eyes, “Yeah, do whatever you want. I’ll tell you no if I don’t like it, okay?” she yawned again. Was it possible to go to back to sleep while he was taking care of this? That sounded maybe nice. 

Kokichi nodded, then hooked his hands under the waistband of her bloomers and pulled them down, easily sliding thing off her dainty, light legs. He looked down thoughtfully. Her vulva was different than Miu’s, but he assumed that everyone looked different under their underwear. Where Miu clearly shaved, Himiko had a sparse tuft of pubic hair, curling above her labia and to either side. In the dim light, he couldn’t discern color for sure, but he thought it most likely to be red. She was thinner than Miu, and here, she looked decidedly less puffy. Her inner labia protruded visibly from the outer and her clitoris, while still hooded, was clearly visible. Everything looked slick and wet, with the translucent, colorless fluid trailing down her thighs and onto the sheet. 

The fact that he was supposed to be coming up with ideas of what to do pulled him from his observations. She’d suggested both something inside and on her clit, so that wasn’t too difficult to work out limited things a lot. He could use two hands. Or, maybe better if his own experience was anything to go by, he could use his mouth and a hand. That seemed like the best idea. Kokichi nudged her legs apart and wriggled down to lay between them. 

Himiko couldn’t tell if she was losing track of time or if he was actually taking a while to get started, but she didn’t really care. She did feel some urgency, but knowing it was coming dulled that enough. And getting too worked up about things was a pain too. 

Once positioned, Kokichi put a finger up to her slit, gently prodding at her vaginal entrance. After giving her a few beats to say no, he slipped it inside and curled up, nudging against the upper wall. Though it was only one finger, Himiko was generally quite a small girl, and the fit was a bit snug, despite her arousal. 

Himiko turned her head back and forth on the pillow, face coloring in with a bright blush, and small squeaks of pleasure emitting from her mouth. That felt incredibly good. 

Kokichi smiled to himself at her response, and leaned down to cover her clitoris with his mouth. He sucked once gently, pressing down with his lips to draw it out of it’s hood, then lapped at it with his tongue, keeping it isolated in his mouth. 

“Ko-kokichi!” she moaned, loudly enough that he suspected those in the neighboring rooms might well hear, before covering her face with the pillow. That felt too good. Almost unbearably good, but she did not want it to stop. The pleasure made her clench around his finger, intensifying the feelings inside, especially as he began pumping it in and out of her. 

Kokichi thought this all rather amusing, he was causing quite a bit with little effort. He’d definitely have to suggest doing this again sometime. 

Himiko bit down on the pillow, lost in pleasure, her last shred of concern about decorum flung to the wind. The drool escaping her mouth was soaked into the pillow case, and she tossed slightly back and forth, twitching her hips just the slightest bit forward, her body betraying her own thoughts of being overwhelmed to seek more and more sensation. Reading erotica was one experience, actually being touched, especially like this, was quite another. 

Her orgasm caught her off guard and she squealed loudly, throwing her hands down to grasp at the sheets, as if afraid her body might float away. She clenched her hands around them, pulling up enough that they slipped right off the mattress. Her body clenched around Kokichi’s finger and her thighs seemed determined to close around his face. She’d broken out in a sweat and eventually went slack, totally exhausted. 

Kokichi bounded up, wiping his face and hand on the already wet sheet and smiled, “How was that?” he grinned, stepping around the bed to pull the sheet back down. Himiko didn’t look like she was moving any time soon. 

“Nyeh,” came the sleepy reply, “Nice. A lot. I understand books better now.” 

Kokichi laughed, committing that detail to memory to share with Miu when he told her about this sexual encounter, “Well, good. You all good now?” 

Himiko nodded, “You can leave.” She kicked her feet, trying to spread the blanket back down over her legs. She’d slightly prefer not to sleep in a puddle, but she figured she could fix that when she got up to pee. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and covered her back up properly, “Talk about using somebody and kicking them to the curb,” he smirked, “Night, Himiko.” 

She was already fast asleep. 


End file.
